Los Inmortales
by angeldelanieve
Summary: AU.Los recuerdos del pasado vuelven con brusquedad, pero no soy realmente el ¿verdad? ¿Porque nadie me mira como soy ahora sino como era antes? ¿Por qué cuando me miras a los ojos, ves a ese gran demonio y no a mi Kagome?
1. Chapter 1

LA HISTORIA NO ES MI SINO DE LA GRAN RUMIKO

espero que les guste

lo siento si hay altas de ortografia (seguro no me di cuenta en el momento)

PROLOGO

-Cuando Dios creo el mundo- mi madre nos estaba empezando a contarnos un cuento mientras nos arropaba a mi hermano Inuyasha y a mí, con una hermosa sonrisa al contar una de las sus historias favoritas-Éste creo el Mundo de la nada en 6 días- nos miramos con mi hermano con asombro, provocando una suave risa en mi madre

-¿Enserio mama?- pregunte, con la misma curiosidad que mi hermano menor

-Así es. En el primer día separó la luz de las tinieblas, así creó el día y la noche en el mundo. El segundo día separó las aguas de la tierra creando los mares, los ríos y todas las aguas que la componen. En el tercer día creó lo que sería el suelo, la tierra seca dónde habitamos y les introdujo todo tipo de vegetación. El cuarto día creó los astros, el Sol, la Luna y las estrellas. El quinto día creó a los primeros seres vivos, las aves y los peces y animales acuáticos- antes de seguir mama hizo una pausa de suspenso para darnos más intriga-el último día creó a todos los seres terrestres, en ellos a los seres humanos a su imagen y semejanza.

-¿Entonces somos iguales a dios?-dijo Inuyasha saltando de alegría, destapándose- ¡podemos hacer caer rayos y hacer los arboles crecer!- elevando los brazos al cielo en símbolo de crecimiento. Mi hermano en ocasiones era muy fastidioso.

-Acóstate otra vez mi niño- obligando a mi hermano a acostarse, Inuyasha reacciono poniendo su carita de puchero-Esos humanos no somos nosotros- al escuchar la frase de mama el entristeció-son una especie antes de que nosotros hayamos existido, una que era capaz de comunicarse con la naturaleza, correr a grandes distancias sin cansarse, hasta eran tan sabios como dios-mientras mama hablaba, hacia movimientos con los brazos para demostrar la grandeza de esta especie antigua que no conocíamos, haciendo volar nuestra imaginación - Pero al séptimo día Dios se dio cuenta de su error-

-Pensé que dios era perfecto, ¿Qué error podría cometer alguien tan poderoso como él?-

-Uno muy grande, al crearlos a su semejanza, los hizo inmortales. Ese séptimo día Dios dijo alto para que todo humano en la tierra lo escuchara "cometí un gran error, tomare sus almas y los volveré a crear". Así deshizo todos los humanos para volver a crear a unos nuevos, menos poderosos pero igual de inteligentes, al tener ya sus cuerpos hechos puso las viejas almas ya usadas para darles el aliento de vida y ponerlos en la tierra para que vivan-

-¿Entonces nosotros somos la nueva especie que hizo? ¿Con las viejas almas?- yo sentía que en mi interior que esa historia no era pura ficción, sino la realidad misma, como si la hubiera vivido

-Exacto, uso las almas viejas para hacernos- los ojos marrones de mi madre tenían un misterioso brillo, que solo pudo ser captado por mí - Pero Dios se olvidó algo importante, que lo marcara como el peor error de la historia

-¿Qué olvido?- dijimos mi hermano y yo al mismo tiempo

-A diez inmortales, que ayudaran a la humanidad o la destruirán- miramos a nuestra madre con impaciencia para saber el final- pero el final se los contare mañana, vayan a dormir hay que levantarse tempranito mañana-

-pero nos dejaste con la intriga- dijo Inuyasha mientras se tapaba con las sabanas, con furia a no saber el final.

-toda historia debe tener un suspenso- mi madre, la señora Taisho se acercó a nosotros, y nos dio un beso en la frente a cada uno- buenas noches mis pequeños- lo dijo mientras apagaba la luz, pero antes de irse se acercó a mi cama- se muy valiente en tu vida, Shûta–

Es corto pero introduce a la verdadera historia (despues de todo es un prologo)

¿se merece rw?


	2. Capitulo 2

los personajes no son mios sino de la la gran rumiko

es un AU y posible OOC

ah y lo siempto por las posibles faltas de ortografia

Que lo difruten

-Shûta, Shûta, SHUTA! – le pegaron una sacudida, tan fuerte que me caí del pupitre. Me desperté enseguida cuando mi espalda toco el piso, sintiendo un fuerte dolor. Recodando de inmediato que estaba en la escuela, seguro me quede dormido en la mesa por escuchar la primera palabra de la profesora Tamashi (tenía ese tono de voz que al escucharla pareciera que te dieron un sedante)

Ese sueño siempre lo tengo, es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi madre antes de que las Sombras la mataran y nos dejen huérfanos. Desde ese momento tuvimos que sobrevivir aprendiendo a usar armas de fuego a muy corta edad para no ser devorados por esas bestias. Pero lo más extraño es que sigo teniendo sueños de esa leyenda ¿paso de verdad o es pura imaginación? Realmente nunca supe como terminaba

-Shûta ¿estás bien? –Me dijo Kagome mi mejor amiga. Parece un ser de otro mundo, con su piel de porcelana, sus cabellos negros azulado que le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros, con un flequillo que tapaba sus hermosos ojos azules que esconden tanto y a la vez nada, si me dirán loco pero ella los tiene de ese color. Realmente Kagome tiene características que ningún adolescente de esta ciudad tendría en su vida.

-Lo siento, me quede dormido de vuelta- Me levante del piso todo avergonzado, obviamente ustedes también lo estarían si se cayeran enfrente de la chica que debes tu vida ¿no? Oh me olvide de aclararles, ella me salvo de una sombra que estaba a punto de matarme,¿ cómo lo hizo? no tengo ni la remota idea

-Deja de dormirte tarde, tenemos que irnos ahora mismo- Kagome me señalo la ventana, mostrándome un tiroteo infernal con esas Sombras. Ahora que me doy cuenta estamos solos en el salón, seguro mis compañeros se fueron a refugiarse al sótano de la escuela (como si podrían escaparse de esas cosas)

-¿Donde esta Inuyasha?- Esa idiota era capaz de unirse al tiroteo para defendernos

-Aquí estoy bobo- apareció atrás de la puerta con una pequeña pistola en las manos. Mi hermano tenía dos años menos que yo, aunque nos confundían muy seguido de que somos mellizos. Es que si nos ves de pasada éramos idénticos, cabello negro, ojos castaños, piel tostada (aunque creo que la mía es más clara); realmente no salíamos del estereotipo normal.

Cuando estuvimos reunidos los tres, fuimos rápido a una habitación de servicio que había cerca de nuestra aula. Al entrar divisamos una pequeña escalera que se dirigía a la azotea, donde la vista de la batalla era más visible. Es que nuestro objetivo no era escondernos y salir cuando todo haya terminado, siendo ignorantes de los soldados que se sacrificaron por nosotros, nosotros tres tuvimos un pasado que nos cambió la visión del mundo para siempre.

Llegamos a la azotea, y lo que vi no era algo muy nuevo, soldados tirando con sus ametralladoras a esas Cosas. Las Sombras eran seres que podían adoptar cualquier forma que querían (humanoides, de animales, o hasta se mantenían sin forma pareciéndose a una nube negra con ojos), estas drenan la energía vital de sus víctimas; otra cosa es que si veías sus ojos rojos brillantes como llamas, te paralizabas y perdías tus sentidos, era necesario estar acompañado de alguien para que te aleje de esos llamativos ojos, encima que da un aura de frio que te incapacitaba para luchar, pero en los peor de los casos de que esa Sombra te consuma te convertías en una de ellas.

Estaba distraído viendo si mi arma estaba cargada, que no me di cuenta en ese momento de la matanza que se armó. Se escuchaban gritos de soldados entrando en desesperación, al ver esa Sombra que media unos tres metros aproximadamente con una forma humanoide pero muy ancha, esta al solo acercarse un poco a los soldados, estos gritaban de dolor, mientras su piel se palidecía y su masa muscular disminuía rápidamente. Nunca vi uno igual, seguramente era el jefe de todos aquellos, ya que nadie sabía realmente de donde provenían.

Impactado vi que todos los soldados guardianes de nuestra escuela se encontraban esparcidos en el suelo sin vida parecidos a unos esqueletos, mientras esa criatura subió su mirada hacia nosotros, éramos su presa. De un salto esa Sombra mayor se encontraba en la azotea mirándonos fijamente. Yo me encontraba paralizado, me estaba robando mi energía vital poco a poco sin que yo pudiera hacer nada; mis piernas fallaron y me deje caer, mis ojos se estaban nublando sin dejarme ver alrededor, me sentía impotente al no poder protegerlos. Lo último que pude con un poco de esfuerzo ver era brillo dorado moverse directamente hacia la criatura, después de eso me desmaye.

No quería abrir los ojos, sentía que toda mi vida se me escaparía si los abría de golpe pero una pequeña caricia en mi mejilla me obligo a hacerlo. Lo primero que vi era a Kagome mirándome fijo a los ojos, era ella quien me estaba tocando, parecía que estaba en los cielos viendo un ángel pero desgraciadamente la realidad me golpeo fuerte.

Me levante despacio por el dolor que sentía en la espalda, para ver el infierno que se convirtió lo que antes se llamaba mi escuela. Realmente lo único que quedaron eran calaveres y escombros, viendo a mi hermano corriendo hacia mí con una botella de agua, supuse que nosotros éramos los únicos sobrevivientes. La gran incógnita era como es que seguimos vivos.

-Toma Shûta, te sentirás mejor –Kagome me paso la botella de agua, me la tome enseguida nunca en mi vida estaba tan sediento

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- les pregunte alarmado, ahora me daba cuenta el mal estado en que se encontraba Inuyasha y Kagome, sus uniformes estaban destruidos apenas tapaban lo fundamental, tenían cortes en la cara, brazos y piernas. También ser podía divisar varios moretones, yo no sé cómo podían seguir entando de pie, aunque pensándolo mejor yo estaría igual que ellos.

-estábamos igual que tu hace algunos minutos-Inuyasha se sentó alado mío haciendo muecas de dolor-cuando despertamos todo ya estaba así, aunque teníamos un par de escombros encima nuestro; eso explicaría los cortes y moretones, pero después que paso con las sombras- me levanto los hombros en signo de no saberlo, si ellos no recuerdan nada de lo sucedido, mas respuestas no obtendría- aunque Kagome ya estaba despierta cuando desperté ¿sabes que paso?- nuestras miradas se dirigieron hacia ella que estaba parada tapando sus hermosos ojos con su flequillo

-Yo estaba en el mismo estado que ustedes- mis esperanzas de saber algo decayeron- Igual lo más importante es encontrar un refugio antes que la noche caiga y las sombras vengan hacia nosotros-

-Vamos debilucho, o quieres convertirte en una nube negra de gases-me aguante las ganas de pegarle a ese idiota, aunque no me aguantase no podría a cada movimiento que hacia lanzaba rugidos de dolor- Ven afeminado que yo te cargo- me subió a su espalda, no podía morirme más de vergüenza.

-Cuando me recupere te matare a golpes, hermanito- le dije sobre su oído, sonreí a ver que los pelos de su nuca se paraban por el miedo

-dejen de jugar ustedes dos, que casi anochece- los dos asentimos y dirigimos nuestros pasos a un supuesto lugar seguro

Después de caminar por horas por escombros, encontramos una casa casi por caerse pero servía para resguardarnos del rio y de esos monstros. Apenas entramos nos fijamos que había montones de ropa que todavía seguía de buen estado y por suerte de Inuyasha que su estómago estuvo gruñendo todas estas horas, había Ramen y mucho para llenar el interminable estomago de, el de Kagome y el mío.

-vístanse ustedes, que yo hago un fuego- empecé a recolectar la madera caída del techo de esa casa para prender una buena fogata que para mi opinión duraría toda la noche. A l pasar unos minutos aparecieron Kagome vestida con una polera color crema, una pollera violeta que le legaba más debajo de los muslos y se dejó sus zapatos de colegio negros. En cambio Inuyasha se vistió con un jeans rasgado y un jersey que le quedaba más grande e igual que Kagome se dejó los zapatos.

-creo que hay ropa de tu talla, ve y pruébatela si no quieres huir desnudo de las sombras- que fastidioso era mi hermano! Me levante enojado a una habitación donde se encontraba mi ropa que consistía en unos jeans sanos después de todo, una remera blanca que creo que no me va a durar mucho de ese color, una chaqueta color verde militar, y tal parece que en esta casa no había zapatillas y me las deje puesto mis zapatos.

Al volver vi a las dos ya comiendo Ramen, me dieron uno y empecé a llenar mi estómago que estaba vacío desde el mediodía. Todos terminamos nuestra improvisada cena en silencio.

-¿Sobreviremos de esta?- dijo Inuyasha después de dejar el Remen a un lado- ya nos habíamos enfrentado a ellos pero teníamos armas con nosotros y siempre al final venia el ejército a ayudarnos- sus ojos mostraron furia que ocultaba como podía de sus compañeros de clases, pero de nosotros no ocultaba nada- Apenas salimos ilesos de la escuela y nosotros no sabemos que paso-

-Ten fe en nosotros Inuyasha- dijo Kagome con su tranquilizadora voz- los tres juntos pasamos por mucho, ahora también lo lograremos- lo abrazo y le acaricio la cabeza con una ternura infinita, que me causaba celos - duerme que mañana seguiremos hacia delante-

El en unos minutos se quedó dormido, yo en cambio se me cerraban los ojos del sueño pero yo debía de aguantar; era mi deber como hombre cuidar a mi familia.

-Duérmete de una vez-la escuche decir con vos calmada mientras acomodaba la cabeza de mi hermano entre sus piernas- yo hare guardia, tu descasa-

-pero... Yo estuve desmayado todo el día, en cambio tú te esforzaste para protegernos-

-yo también me desmaye, así que déjate de quejar y duérmete- me señalo un montículo de ropa, seguro era para que lo use como almohada. Me acomode cerca del fuego, mi mirada parecida perdida a los ojos de ella pero solo estaba dirigida a sus ojos enigmáticos

-¿Qué paso con tu familia? Nunca nos revelas nada- al instante me arrepentí de haberlo dicho, sus ojos me mostraron una furia tal de paralizarme. Nunca en estos dos años en donde la conocí vi esa mirada

-nunca tuve familia-su actitud era cortante, tanto que parecía cortar el aire- pero a quienes considere mi familia, murieron uno a uno frente a mis ojos-

-¿Fueron las Sombras?- mis ojos se estaban cerrando poco a poco, pero esto era importante para mi

-Ojala lo hubieron hecho las Sombras- mi vista se hacía borrosa por el sueño, tenía que aguantar- Quien lo hizo es el ser más maldito de este mundo-

Mi cuerpo no soporto más el cansancio y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, sin dejarme responder la gran pregunta ¿Quién era ese ser?

Mis ojos deslumbraban un atardecer hermoso en pie de una montaña. El viento movía mis cabellos que extrañamente eran largos y blancos, moví mi mano para sacarlos de mi cara y me di cuenta que tenía garras. Me asuste un poco al ver eso, ese no era mi cuerpo.

Buscaba respuestas al mi alrededor, ahí deslumbre una cabellera de color del ébano con destellos azules que se movía por el viento; también pude ver que tenía una protección de cuero en el torso, unos pantalones de tela gruesa combinados con unas botas también de cuero, lo más sorprendente era que poseía una espada de color del oro y un carcaj llenos de flechas como si fuera a la guerra.

\- Sesshomaru… hay que derrotarlo lo antes posible- su vos era tranquila, con un tono suave casi no se podía escuchar pero yo si lo podía hacer, no le podía decir que ese no era mi nombre- No quiero perderte Sesshomaru, eres lo único que tengo-

No podía hablar, pareciera como si no controlara mi cuerpo. Pero la gran pregunta era... ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién era ella? ¿Quién era Sesshomaru? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué estoy en otro cuerpo?

Ella agarro una flecha y la coloco en su arco, que recién veo que lo tenía en la mano y apunto hacia el cielo- Prepárate nos están rodeando

Me desperté agitado y sudado, era un alivio que eso fuera un sueño ¿lo era verdad?

-Shûta prepárate nos están rodeando- dijo Kagome, que para mi sorpresa su vos era parecida a la de mi sueño.

 **continuara...**

es corto lo se pero... ¿se merece un rw?


	3. La revelacion

Hola!

perdon por la tardanza!

Los personajes no son mios, sino de la gran Rumiko

 **La revelacion**

Las paredes rugían, las ventanas no dejaban ver más que oscuridad, realmente estábamos rodeados. Desperté rápido a Inuyasha pero más que eso no sabía hacer ¿qué hacer enfrente de un monstro sin defensa?

-TRAIGAN LA GARAFA QUE VI EN LA COCINA- el grito de Kagome me despertó por completo, me sorprendí al escucharla gritar-QUE ME MIRAS, VE AHORA!

Fui lo más rápido que pude junto con Inuyasha, al encontrarla la levantamos entre los dos y la llevamos hacia ella que se encontraba reviviendo el fuego; nos señaló para que la pongamos alado del fuego, al ver esto no avanzamos más.

-¿qué piensas hacer? ¿Nos vas a hacer explotar junto a nosotros?- está desesperado igual que ella pero no quería morir de esa manera

-¿quieres vivir un día más? Porque yo no tengo problema de morir hoy, pero tu hermano si quiere seguir viviendo ¿no es así?- la frialdad de sus palabras me llegaban hasta mis nervios, yo que pensé que la conocía pero me equivoque. Rápidamente deje la garrafa en alado del fuego. No sabía que serviría una explosión para matar a esas cosas así que pregunte en el momento equivocado.

-¿para que sirve que explote la casa?-

-Tu disparas a las sombras pensando que las lastimas ¿no es así?- mientras nos decía eso se alejaba lo más posible del fuego golpeando el piso de madera que sonaba hueco- Estas muy errado, lo único que logran es que se alejen por las vibraciones que provocan al ser disparadas- al terminar de decir eso, piso con una fuerza asombrosa contra el piso dejando un agujeró de un gran tamaño- lo único que lo daña es la una luz muy potente, las vibraciones o como este caso una explosión-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunta Inuyasha acercándose a ella amenazante, pero se notaba que su mandíbula estaba tensa de la situación

-¿importa?- mirándolo con sus ojos celestes que parecían que brillaban de furia- entren ahí, y si dicen algo los dejare como comida para Sombras-

Entramos con Inuyasha a ese agujero que para nuestra sorpresa era muy profundo, antes de reaccionar, Kagome puso una chapa encima de nosotros. Yo empecé a gritar desaforado para que ella también entrara con nosotros, pero antes de salir a buscarla una gran explosión se escuchó haciendo temblar la chapa que se encontraba arriba nuestro.

-KAGOME!-grite con un nudo en la garganta, no podía ser, ella nunca pudo sobrevivir a esa explosión-Kagome…- empecé a llorar, mientras que veía a Inuyasha que también se le escapaba un par de lagrimas

-Deja de gritar Shûta! vas a atraer más sombras, idiota- ahí estaba sana y salva solo con suciedad en su rostro y la ropa quemada, ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo puede ser que no poseía ninguna herida, si estuvo en medio de una explosión?-Salgan, que tenemos que salir de aquí antes que vengan más-Salimos rápido del agujero, encontrando que lo único que quedo de la casa era una pared alejada que supongo que permanecía a la cocina pero para mí alivio no había ni rastros de las Sombras.

-¿Cómo es que estas sin ninguna quemadura pero tu ropa si esta quemada?- pregunto Inuyasha, robándome la pregunta

-Antes que estallara la garrafa corrí a refugiarme a esa pared, pero algunas chispas llegaron a mi ropa ocasionando que se quemara, logre apagarla antes que llegue a mi piel ahora que lo veo bien lo poco que quedaba de ropa apenas tapaba su estómago y su pollera se le había quemado más al costado mostrado más de sus piernas. Yo al ver esto le di mi chaqueta, al sacármela sentí una brisa gélida por mi espalda, pero al escuchar su gracias el calor volvió a mi cuerpo.

-Caminemos hacia el oeste, tengo entendido que hay una base militar allí-los tres asentimos y empezamos a caminar a un incierto destino.

Que no duro mucho.

A caminar un kilómetro, nos encontramos a dos soldados buscando sobrevivientes de la explosión del colegio y al ver el fuego a lo legos se acercaron a nosotros.

-Qué suerte tienen muchachos, seguro que en la noche festejaron con esta linda jovencita- dijo Miroku. Aparentaba unos diez años mayor que nosotros, pelo morocho atado a una pequeña coleta, ojos azules, con un arma como un bastón con un circulo en la punta que daba la apariencia de ser muy filoso con algunas argollas enganchadas y para mi desgracia un gran pervertido – Jovencita, ¿desea tener un hijo conmigo?- lo dijo agarrando las manos de Kagome entre las suyas, pero antes de que racionará su compañera le pego con su arma, que se parecía a un boomerang.

-Cállese pervertido- mientras le pegaba otra vez. Se llamaba Sango, supongo que tendrá la misma o menor edad que Miroku, tiene su largo cabello castaño atado, sus ojos castaños muy molestos. Ahora que veía bien sus armas y uniformes no son como los soldados que siempre vemos que tenían uniformes verdes y armas comunes; ellos tenían uniformes azules con más defensa, sus armas no eran armas de fuego sino que eran más para una pelea física.

-Una duda ¿que son esas armas que llevan?-

-Son armas de la elite, son capases de trasmitir vibraciones de gran alcance o dar luz-dijo para mi sorpresa Kagome, analizando sus armas- supongo que lo que usted tiene es un Shakujo que posee magnetismo negativo en las argollas y en el círculo, provocando que cuando choquen generen alto porcentaje de vibraciones-Miroku mostraba una mirada desconcertada como todos nosotros- Sango tendrá un Hiraikotsu, que en sus puntas tiene un metal muy resistente y raro, que cuando choca contra una superficie provoca chispas y ondas, lo mejor de todo que logra ondas de viento cuando va hacia su oponente-

-Sabes mucho para ser muy joven, no sabía que a los jóvenes se les enseñaban eso- les quería decir que nosotros no sabíamos nada pero estaba mudo al saber que Kagome sabia más de los que yo esperaba

-No importa eso ahora, llevemos a estos jóvenes a la base, dijo Sango empezando la caminata hacia el oeste.

Cuando entramos a la base estaba llena de un aura terrorífica, los soldados de la elite tenían caras de verdaderos asesinos, algunos nos veían como si fuéramos un apetitoso filete. Lo que más me sorprendía eran sus armas, ninguna era igual a la otra y lo mejor para mi es que ninguna era de fuego.

-Hola mocosos!- apareció un chico que para mí irritación era de nuestra misma edad.

-NO NOS LLAMES ASI, TU TIENES CASI NUESTRA EDAD!- ya me parecía raro que Inuyasha no hablara por mucho tiempo, igualmente ya estoy acostumbrado a sus gritos.

-Cállate, que estás hablando con el capitán de esta base- ahora que lo veo bien, tenía un uniforme blanco con muchas medallas de reconocimiento ¿Cómo pudo alguien de mi edad llegar a ese puesto?

-¿te llamas Kurogane?- algo en mi pecho se quebró al verla con los ojos húmedos a punto de llorar ¿acaso conoce a este tipo?

-No, me llamo Koga- ese tal Koga tenía una mirada analítica hacia ella- Yo nunca te eh visto- pude sentir como le temblaba la voz, era obvio que la reconocía de algún lado

-Me confundí, lo siento- Kagome se limpió el agua de los ojos, quería decirle que ese maldito la reconocía pero no encontré valor para eso.

-Bueno lo primero es lo primero, lleven a este mocoso- señalando a mi hermano- A darle una ducha y una buena comida, apesta-

-Cállate maldito hijo de…..- para mi suerte Miroku le tapó la boca antes de hacer un desastre.

-Ahora tú- señalándome a mí- Me acompañaras a mi oficina, tengo un par de preguntas para ti y después va venir tu amiga-al terminar de hablar enseguida empezó a caminar, yo en paso rápido lo iguale rápidamente. Después de doblar dos pasillos llenos de soldados preparándose para una guerra, llegamos a su oficina.

-Siéntate- era una habitación común, un escritorio, una mesa, dos sillas y una pequeña biblioteca- Vas a seguir analizando el cuarto o te vas a sentar- lo iba a mandar a la mierda pero me senté, yo quería también despejarme de algunas dudas- ¿Qué paso en tu escuela?- pregunto mientras él también se sentaba

-Hubo un ataque normal y controlado, los estudiantes se refugiaron en el sótano- sentía un nudo en la garganta, todos mis compañeros estaban muertos- Nosotros tres fuimos a la azotea a ver y apareció una sombra de gran tamaño matando a todos los soldados-

-¿Cómo sobreviviste a la explosión?-

-Nose, caí inconsciente cuando esa sombra se acercó pero me acuerdo que antes de desmayarme vi un brillo dorado atravesar a esa sombra

-Oh seguro era un arma de oro imperial-

-¿oro imperial? ¿Qué es eso?- estaba confundido, ¿cómo él sabía que era solo por decirle eso?

-Se terminó la charla, llama a tu amiga

-No antes que me despejes mis dudas!- ese malnacido quien se creía que era- Tu reconociste a Kagome! ¿Por qué no le dijiste que la conocías?

-¿te llamas Sesshomaru?- al escuchar ese nombre, mi pecho empezó a doler, mi cabeza se puso en blanco. Cuando lo escuche me vino la imagen de un peli plateado ¿Quién era?

-No, me llamo Shûta- me agarre la cabeza con mis manos, como era posible ese dolor, ¡solo dijo un maldito nombre!

-Ya me parecía, era demasiado serio para ser tu- el dolor se empezó a ir pero enseguida me vino algo en la cabeza

-Sessho... maru-mi cabeza ya estaba partiéndose en dos- Asesino perfecto

-¿así que te suena el nombre eh?- me miro fríamente como si fuese su enemigo- Solo te responderé a una sola pregunta- tenia tantas preguntas y solo podía elegir una, era injusto.

-Esa sombra que vi en la escuela ¿era el jefe?

-JAJAJAJAJA-se rio a carcajada suelta mirándome como si fuera un estúpido- Eres idiota, obvio que no y como soy bueno te diré quiénes son los "jefes"-

-¿Quiénes son?-

-Son personas tan malditas y llenas de maldad, que su aura crea sombras controladas a su voluntad, lo llamamos los Permanentes- su cara se puso muy seria de repente- El único que puede matar a esas personas es el mismísimo Dios

-¿son gente común y corriente?- mi furia creció, esos malditos solo por odio masacraban a las personas

-Ojala fueran comunes y corrientes- suspiro Koga- Anda a llamar a u amiguita, no te voy a contestar nada mas-

Salí furioso de esa habitación. Como era posible que esos Permanentes fueran capases de todo esto, ellos mataron a mis padres y mis compañeros. Mi cabeza estaba trabajando a mil, Koga dijo que solo Dios los podría matar ¿era eso cierto?, estaba tan concentrado que no me di cuenta de Kagome hasta que choque con ella

-Lo siento no te vi- me olvide de todo pensamiento al ver su sonrisa- Ese patán te espera-

-Gracias Shûta- se dirigió a paso lento por hacia la oficina, al perderla de vista la curiosidad mato al gato ¿Qué le dirá a Kagome? Así que fui medio escondido hacia la oficina para encontrar la puerta un poco abierta por lo cual aproveche para espiar, aunque lo único que vi era a ellos dos sentados.

-tú eres uno de ellos ¿verdad?-

-Nose de que estás hablando- escuche decir a Kagome con tono furioso

-No me engañas Kagome-¿cuándo le se habrá enterado de su nombre?- Yo me acuerdo de vos de mi vida pasada-

-Entonces sos la reencarnación de Kurogane- ¿reencarnación? De qué demonios está hablando-Eres igual a el

-Eso no me importa, ¿tú sabes cómo matarlos verdad? Yo recuerdo que mataste a algunos-

-Solo se pude matar si dios los convierte en mortales, sino pueden recibir las heridas que quieran sin inmutarse- mi cabeza está empezando a doler, las palabras dios, permanentes, mortales me están entrando a mi cabeza con fuerza

-¿Cuántos quedan?

-Solo tres, los más poderosos- su vos se escuchaba sin emoción ni sentimiento

-Sigues causando el mismo efecto que antes, cada vez que usas tus habilidades muere gente para pagar el precio ¿verdad?-

-Dices una palabra más y te corto el cuello- no sabía cómo lo hizo pero ni siquiera supe cuando se subió al escritorio apuntando a Koga con una espada de doble filo dorada con unos extraños tallados

-Esa es la espada maldita, que interesante- corrió la punta con sus dedos- Con esa mataste a esa Sombra -

-Cállate!-

-Sabes que no me puedes matar, soy igual a tu amiguito del pasado-

-La próxima no tendrás tanta suerte- se bajó de la mesa dirigiéndose a la puerta, yo estaba listo para irme pero la última frase me desconcertó

-Vigila a tu amiguito Shûta, puede ser que te lleves una sorpresa-

-No te metas en mi camino-al escuchar eso corrí lo más que pude de la puerta. No entendía nada ¿que era Kagome? ¿Ella mato a esa sombra? Parece ser que la imagen que cree de ella solo era una gran mentira.

 **Continuara...**

Gracias a todos lo que me apoyaron en la historia!

espero que les haya gustado


End file.
